RainWing Military Academy
The RainWing Military Academy '''(spelt RaneWyng Militari Akademi) is a boot camp/training facility built and run by the General. It currently houses the General himself, three cadets currently (two NightWings, one RainWing) and the cat named Cobweb. It has been burned down and reconstructed about six times. Physical Description It is a large hut in the top of the trees near the outskirts of the RainWing Village in the Rainforest. It has an open-air roof, and three balconies near the bottom. It was originally a fruit-sorting center, but the General conquered it and made it the Academy. It is a triple-story building. '''Ground Floor The ground floor is the largest of all the floors in the Academy. There is a large flat room with a spiral staircase up all three floors. This main room is mostly cleared of furniture, except for a few meticulously constructed battle dummies, cardboard cutouts of cadets, spears, bows and quaterstaffs. It also has rows of blowdarts and pan flutes. There is a dining hall to the left, which is a smaller hut attached to the main building. It is long like a Nordic hall, and has a huge table with fifty chairs comfortably seated around it. There are a few scrolls racks and some spears crossed that decorate the walls, along with strung up glowworm lanterns. There is an open-air roof as well, but blinds can be drawn up to make a makeshift roof in case of rain. Second Floor The second floor is mainly the quarters for the General and the cadets. There is six bunk beds arranged in a circle, about the same size as a winglet cave in Jade Mountain. There is a small chest attached to each of the bunk beds, in which each cadet's possessions are kept. The NightWings sleep in one bunkbed and the RainWing sleeps on another bunkbed by herself. The General sleeps in the third floor. Third Floor The third floor is a circular room with walls about as tall as a dragon. There is a dome open-air roof that can have blinds drawn up to protect the Academy from rain or prying RainWings. It is where the General sleeps on the floor too. The General also has a large chest near the edge, where he keeps spare helmets and quaterstaffs. Times It Caught On Fire And/Or Exploded The entire building has burned down at least six times. -First time was when the General conquered the building and turned it into an Academy, burning it until the RainWings surrendered it to him. -Second time was when his first cadet, called Puma, accidentally knocked over a lantern into a barrel of oil in the main room and it exploded.. -Third time was when the RainWings were reconstructing it and the cat knocked a candle into a huge pile of palm fronds meant for roofing and they caught fire. -Fourth time was when Starflight accidentally knocked a torch into a box of dragonflame cacti and they exploded. -Fifth time was when NightWings burned it because they were angry. General beat the heck out of those NightWings. -Sixth and hopefully last was when Tsunami kicked over a barrel of flammable oil into the campfire and it exploded. Category:Places